


Как назвать луну

by lariatta, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lariatta/pseuds/lariatta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Пол Стамец разрешает Тилли придумать название для терроформированной луны





	Как назвать луну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tilly names a moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752454) by [Unexpected_Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexpected_Serpent/pseuds/Unexpected_Serpent). 



— Как же мне назвать эту луну? — громко спросила Тилли в три тридцать утра. — Что насчет Чарли? Я всегда хотела Чарли...

— НЕТ! — сказала Майкл, слегка ужаснувшись. — Спи, Тилли.

— ... Что насчет Грибной Луны? Или... Мы должны назвать ее БЕЗУМНО ГРИБНОЙ ЛУННЫЙ ХАОС! — практически заорала Тилли за обедом.

Пол удивленно поднял бровь.

— Это ты виноват, — пожаловалась ему Майкл.

— Я должна назвать ее... — начала Тилли на смене, но Пол немедленно оборвал ее:

— Кадет, продолжайте работать. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, хватит разговаривать.

— Может, напишешь список всех названий для луны и покажешь их нам завтра за обедом? — предложила Майкл. Тилли с энтузиазмом кивнула и вернулась к работе.

— Что у тебя есть? — осторожно спросил Пол в столовой на следующий день.

— Ну, — сказала Тилли, вытаскивая падд, — я тут кое-что набросала.

Майкл взяла падд у Тилли и показала его Полу. Там было много имен, включая Джордж, Мицелий Девять, Страна Тилли и Грибная Феерия Пола. Внизу списка стоял окончательный выбор Тилли, подчеркнутый три раза. Пол увидел его раньше Майкл и слегка шокировано выдохнул.

— … Это идеально, — прошептал он, его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Что это?.. Ох.

На следующий день Тилли получила официальное подтверждение о присвоении луне имени. Едва узнав об этом, Пол сбежал в свою каюту, не в силах сдержать слезы («Это как получить приглашение на гребаную свадьбу!» — всхлипывал он). Майкл сказала, что гордится Тилли. Персонал медотсека послал ей благодарственную записку и цветы.

Тилли назвала луну «Калбер 2256».  
_______________  
Примечание: Доктор Калбер погиб в 2256 году.


End file.
